Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for capturing physical inventory in a data center.
Description of Related Art
Data centers today may include many thousands of servers installed in racks over many square feet. For purposes of component replacement, repair, airflow management, power planning, and others, physical location of servers in a data center must be identified and tracked. To identify the physical location of servers today requires a manual inventory of each server location, stored in a spreadsheet. Data entry into such spreadsheets is time-consuming and error-prone. Further, the data within such manually maintained spreadsheets can quickly become stale if equipment is moved or replaced throughout the data center.